Peanut Butter and Jelly
by CassandraMello
Summary: One Shot. Sookieverse Challenge Week #12 "I'm high enough from all the waiting" Sookie finds herself lightheaded in the presence of the Viking ESN/Fluff . Told from EPOV. Spoilers for books 1 and 2 only. :


Weekly One Shot Challenge Week #12

**Theme: "I'm high enough from all the waiting"**

A/N Yeah, waiting… something I'm all too flipping familiar with at the moment. Revisiting LDID. A little trip into Eric's mind – I'm really trying to practice getting into his character. He's difficult! *pouts*

Reviews/Critiques, as always, are welcome! Thank you!!

**EPOV**

"Sookie," I said, not really listening to a word she said.

"Yield to me."

"No," she said, in the most definite voice she could summon. "No."

Her bottom lip was quivering by the time she came to the second 'No', her legs uselessly clamoring against the car.

Unless I wanted them to, no one could escape my grip.

"What part of no don't you understand?" she questioned, courage easing back into her voice as she shoved at my hard chest.

"The no part?" I stated matter-of-factly, giving her one of my trademark grins.

"You're incorrigible!" she shouted, wiggling underneath me.

"Sookie…" I cautioned, "You know how much that excites me."

She kept wiggling.

"I warned you," I said quickly before overwhelming her mouth with mine, her lips parting more easily than I expected.

Letting my hand roam her torso, our tongues found a comfortable rhythm. Sliding my hand up her tee shirt, fingers met with soft skin. I could feel her heart racing as my hand cupped her breast through her bra. Her excitement turned me on.

I slipped my other hand down her stomach, softly rubbing her sensitive skin… unbuttoning her 'daisy dukes'; they had encased her long enough. Reluctantly, I withdrew my hand from her breast; it took both hands to remove the tight jean shorts from her beautiful body. When she was free of them, I rubbed her lace underwear against her folds teasingly.

A moan escaped her sweet soft lips and then abruptly, she broke the kiss, closing herself off to me - her writhing no longer in time with my strokes, but instead in a feeble attempt to get away.

"I will protect you from Bill," I asserted, loosening my grip only slightly.

Her wild eyes connected with mine.

"Eric…" she cautioned.

"Sookie…" I said mimicking her tone.

"You think Bill is stronger than me?" I questioned, rubbing her hand with my thumb encouragingly.

"No," she admitted, her face drawn in feigned concern.

"Good," I said simply, taking her hips in my hands drawing her to the edge of my corvette.

I kissed her neck softly, her back arched with the renewed contact. Kissing my way down her arm, I removed her shirt and her crimson bra (it looked like a new purchase). I threw them on the ground, continuing my assault of her body - my mouth and my tongue kissing her hungrily.

That time, she didn't stop me when my fingers reached her wet folds, my tongue ravaging her most pleasurable spot.

Her eager noises spurred me on, and when she said "Please" softly, there was no way I could deny her.

I took her on the hood of my corvette that night, twice. Something I'd been sorely tempted to do ever since she waltzed in my bar in that tight white dress…

Of course, I was too much of a gentleman to do something like that without her explicit permission…

.

.

.

"Now, my turn," she said seductively, to which I raised an eyebrow.

"Eric Northman, yield to me," she said sweetly.

"My love, I already have, this occurred years ago in fact," I replied, scooping her up, carrying her toward our house.

"Aww, Eric, you ruin all of my fun," she said with a pout.

_I would remind her of how much fun she could have in another moment if she would just give me a second. My Sookie was insatiable, a fact that delighted me daily… although her impatience could be trying at times. I suppose she could say the same of me. We were a true match._

"Not all of it, I can't have you showing me up outside where anyone could see," I said mischievously.

"Someone could be watching?" she said, startled by the thought.

Her innocence still shining through, after all of these years… all of our games. She was the most endearing person I'd ever met.

"You never know," I said, unable to hold a straight face, her body jostling against me as I chuckled.

"Eric, you didn't!" She hit my chest playfully as I walked up the steps.

"No, Sookie, I didn't," I said in assurance.

She was referring to my comment from the other night where I said the night would be most satisfying if Compton were to show up to witness our renewed exchange.

Her eyes were on fire for me again and I increased my speed – we were up the three flights of stairs to the bedroom before she realized we had even left the yard. It took all of my strength not to take her on the porch, or the kitchen, or one of the many guestrooms on the second floor. We were only in those locations for mere milliseconds… but my desire for her was stronger than anything I'd ever felt before.

No, I wanted to have my wife in our bed and I knew after our rough lovemaking session on the car, Sookie would appreciate it too.

There would be so much more we could do when she turned – but for now, I relished her warmth, inside and out.

Our eyes connected as I lay her down gently on the bed. She placed a hand on her forehead; she looked slightly dizzy. I could feel it through our bond.

"I'm high enough from all the waiting," she said, her words punctuated by soft breaths, pulling air covetously into her lungs.

"Perhaps we should go into the kitchen? Make you a sandwich?" I teased, pulling back as if I were going to stand up.

"No!" she cried as she reached for me.

"I need you Eric," she said, wrapping her fingers around my forearms, stroking them down gently when she realized I wasn't really going anywhere.

"and I need you Sookie," I replied, closing my eyes, enjoying the soft pleasure of her hot fingers against my cool skin.

.

When I opened my eyes again, she was looking up at my face with a brilliant smile. I met her smile and leaned down to kiss her.

Before our lips met, she said stubbornly, "I wouldn't need the sandwich if you hadn't put on the lycra leggings before dinner. You knew I'd never be able to concentrate and eat with you… you… prancing around in that get up."

"My love, Vikings do_ not _prance," I corrected her firmly.

She laughed, and I eventually joined in – leaving just enough silence to let her know prancing was not an accurate description of my actions at dinner. I merely meant to _entice_ her. The fact she chose me over her dinner – well… I was honored, but could be not held at fault. _Right?_

"Come, my dearest, let's get you that sandwich, peanut butter and jelly?" I questioned. It was the only sandwich I remembered how to make.

"Yes," she said in her sulky voice, knowing it was for the best… if she wanted to enjoy the rest of the evening. And my Sookie _did_ like to enjoy her evenings.

"How come you only know how to make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" she questioned as I carried her to the kitchen.

"You'll never let me make anything else for you," I replied truthfully. It was a sad fact that I had not yet rid her of the desire to keep me as far away from food as possible.

If nothing else, Compton should have been there to witness our love that night as payback for supplanting the strange notion that vampires hate being around food in her head. In particular, I love the taste of _raspberry jam _in her mouth… love watching it drip from her mouth… and she certainly enjoys it on my body.

_mmm, _I thought. _Perhaps we would be having sex in the kitchen tonight after all._

.

.

.


End file.
